Fais un voeu
by Ridelliz
Summary: [oneshot sasusaku]. Comment Sakura vitelle le passage à la Nouvelle Année, rongée par l'angoisse? Faire un voeu et attendre qu'il se réalise... l'histoire se situe après la nextgen


**FAIS UN VŒU**

**Genre :** One-shot ; romance

**Couple** : Sakura x Sasuke et d'autres sous-entendus…

**Disclaimer** : les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage !

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fic sur Naruto et j'ai décidé de mettre en vedette un couple que j'aime bien et que j'espère voir un jour se former ( Masashi Kishimoto, si tu m'entends… !). Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple…la sortie est derrière vous !lol

C'est un petit one-shot pour fêter l'arrivée de la nouvelle année, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Allusion à quelques spoilers dans les notes en fin de fic.

**Petit note de lecture** : Pour situer rapidement le contexte, l'histoire se passe 3 ans après le retour de Sasuke, ils sont âgés d'une vingtaine d'années. Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

* * *

** ¤ ¤_Fais un vœu…_¤ ¤**

- Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?

Ino enleva son masque symbolisant un oiseau et laissa apparaître un visage grave et inquiet. Affalée sur ses genoux, elle observait Sakura qui était assise, adossée contre un arbre, haletante. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses grimaça de douleur en se tenant le bras mais tourna légèrement la tête vers elle pour la rassurer d'un faible sourire.

- Oui…ne t'en fais pas. Aide-moi juste à y voir plus clair, tu veux bien ?

Ino comprit le message. Elle rampa vers son amie et fit en sorte que celle-ci y vit plus clair : elle lui dégagea quelques mèches qui lui collaient au visage et essuya avec un morceau de tissu déchiré de sa cape le filet de sang qui perlait de son arcade blessée et lui obstruait la vue.

Puis elle la regarda concentrer son chakra dans sa main et l'apposer sur la longue entaille de son bras gauche ainsi que sur sa blessure à l'abdomen.

Tout en la regardant faire en silence, Ino tenta de ne pas trahir son profond malaise. Sakura venait de lui sauver la vie. Sans son intervention, elle serait morte, transpercée par la lame d'un katana. Sakura avait encaissé le coup à sa place. Grâce à ses capacités, elle avait stoppé l'hémorragie et avait commencé à se guérir grâce à son chakra bien que la lame fût encore dans sa chaire (1). Elle avait pu ensuite retiré l'arme. Il ne restait à présent qu'une blessure superflue à son abdomen.

Ino bénissait le ciel que Sakura eût suivi une formation de médico-nin dans ce genre de situation.

Le chakra vert s'estompa pour disparaître totalement. Sakura soupira longuement.

Le combat l'avait affaiblie, consommant beaucoup de son chakra et elle n'avait pu complètement guérir son bras. De plus, elle devait en garder en réserve pour soigner les autres. Mais elle s'abstint de le dire à Ino qui la regardait toujours d'un œil anxieux.

- Merci…Sakura, lui dit-elle doucement en lui offrant un regard reconnaissant.

Sakura pouvait y lire beaucoup plus qu'une simple gratitude. Elle saisit son bandeau qu'elle avait perdu pendant le combat en essayant de le remettre et offrit un sourire chaleureux à Ino

- Tu ferais la même chose pour ta meilleure amie non ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais…deux fois déjà que tu me sauves la vie en mission….je suis…

Sakura la coupa en posant une main sur son épaule

- Arrête de culpabiliser Ino ! Ce n'est pas un prêté pour un rendu et je n'attends rien en retour ! Toi aussi tu m'as sortie de situations critiques : souviens-toi de notre mission à Kumo no Kuni, tu as pris possession du jounin qui a tenté de me tuer…ou encore souviens-toi de la fois où tu m'as sacrément aidé à me débarrasser de ce pot de colle de Lee !

Ino ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Lee avait été TRES persévérant dans sa conquête de Sakura !

- Il faut dire que la situation était VRAIMENT critique !

Malgré le contexte, l'odeur du sang et de la mort qui imprégnait le lieu et leur état pitoyable, les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire. En les voyant, on ne pouvait croire qu'elles venaient d'affronter et de tuer 5 ninjas de Iwa no Kuni à elles deux.

Sakura se redressa un peu et concentra une nouvelle fois un toute petite dose de chakra au bout de son index et de son majeur.

- Et puis, il faut que tu rentres entière à Konoha, ton homme t'y attend impatiemment ! lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ino arrêta aussitôt de rire et regarda fixement Sakura qui lui souriait. Un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Ino sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Comment pouvait-elle sourire de cette manière en parlant de ça !

- Autant que tu lui présentes un visage parfait, ajouta Sakura sans prêter attention au regard voilé de son amie.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle appliqua ses deux doigts sur la joue meurtrie de Ino et guérit son entaille, laissant ainsi un visage sans aucune égratignure.

- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux ! Se réjouit Sakura. Une fois rentrée à Konoha, tu pourras fêté dignement le Nouvel An avec ton chéri !

- Et toi…Sakura…murmura Ino.

Sakura perdit son sourire mais ne répondit rien. Ino ne savait que penser. Elle connaissait Sakura depuis longtemps et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son comportement, ses sentiments. Pourquoi lui offrait-elles des sourires sincères, pourquoi se souciait-elle de son bonheur alors qu'elle-même souffrait ? C'était trop injuste !

La kunoichi blonde voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leurs deux équipiers.

- Les filles, ça va ?

Tenten apparut au coin d'un arbre, assez mal en point mais debout sur ses deux pieds.

- Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan ? Rien de cassé ?

- Je vais bien… Naruto, rassura Sakura en se levant.

Le ninja blond avait déboulé derrière Tenten et, inquiet s'était aussitôt rué vers sa meilleure amie en envoyant valser son masque d'anbu. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente et ses blessures, elle était saine et sauve. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant et se laissa aller à glisser contre un arbre. Il avait promis de veiller sur elle, bien qu'il le faisait toujours, cette fois, c'était une promesse de cœur qu'_il_ lui avait fait jurer et qu'il ne comptait pas trahir.

_- Naruto, promets-moi de veiller sur elle._

_- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, encore plus quand tu étais parti !_

_Mais il le fixa intensément. Il voulait être sûr._

_- Jure-le moi._

_Naruto le fixa à son tour. Il lisait de l'anxiété sur son visage. Ainsi, il voulait être rassuré et avoir l'esprit tranquille. Plus que jamais, il allait devoir veiller sur Sakura pour ne pas tout briser._

_- Tu as ma parole. A toi de tenir la tienne._

A vouloir la surprotéger, Naruto avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était pas la disciple de Tsunade pour rien. Mais elle était si…précieuse…à _ses _yeux.

- Vous l'avez ? Demanda t-il

- Oui, Ino a le rouleau, expliqua Sakura, et ces 5 là ne sont plus en état de nuire, ajouta t-elle en désignant les corps des ninjas de Iwa no Kuni.

- Nous avons réussi à nous emparer du deuxième rouleau, fit savoir Tenten en brandissant le dit rouleau

- Mission accomplie ! S'exclama Ino en levant le poing

Tsunade leur avait confié une mission de rang A assez périlleuse à Iwa no Kuni : récupérer deux rouleaux de techniques interdites dérobées que Kage devait transmettre à Akatsuki à la suite d'un marché. L'équipe composée de Naruto, Tenten et Ino, tous trois anbus, était exceptionnellement placée sous la direction de Sakura, pourtant jounin, et qui devait aussi assurer son rôle de medico-nin, pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle connaissait le terrain et aussi parce l'Hokage voulait tester ses capacités en tant que leader.

Leur mission consistait à intercepter les rouleaux avant leur transaction. Ils avaient dû faire d'abord faire du repérage mais au moment de passer à l'attaque, la mission avait mal tourné. Les ninjas d'Iwa s'étaient avérés être beaucoup plus nombreux que leurs prévisions. Ils avaient séparés les rouleaux, obligeant les 4 shinobis de Konoha à se diviser en deux groupes, ne facilitant pas la tâche.

Malgré les difficultés, la mission était un succès.

- Il nous a manqué le Byakugan des Hyûga… observa Ino. Je pense que nous aurions pu déjouer leur embuscade.

- Je suis bien content que Hinata ne soit pas là, se félicita Naruto. C'était bien trop dangereux !

- Neji aurait pu nous accompagner mais il était sur une autre mission de rang A, ajouta Tenten

- Le principal est qu'on s'en soit sorti indemne et avec les rouleaux, conclut Sakura.

- Et de votre coté ? Demanda Ino, pas trop de bobo ?

- Il y a eu de la casse ! Sourit Tenten. Dans leur camp tout au moins. Vous connaissez Naruto…

Ino regarda le blond avec un rictus amusé

- Impulsif et incontrôlable…je vois le genre…

- Mais Tenten a encore fait des merveilles au jet d'armes, renchérit Naruto en faisant la grimace à Ino

- Mais j'ai égaré quelques kunais…se plaignit la jeune fille aux éternels macarons qui astiquait ses shurikens

- Une mission rien qu'avec des filles…ce fut une première…et pas déplaisant du tout ! Plaisanta Naruto

Sakura observa ses trois compagnons se détendre, assis, histoire de reprendre un moment leurs esprits. Ils l'avaient bien mérité mais elle se résolut à les interrompre :

- On a obtenu ce qu'on voulait, on devrait se dépêcher de reprendre la route. Cette forêt n'est pas sûre.

- Tu as raison, approuva Ino en se levant. C'est vraiment glauque de bavarder avec des cadavres à proximité. D'autant plus qu'il y a quelques fuyards. Le fait qu'on ait volé les rouleaux va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre

- Akatsuki risque de ne pas apprécier, renchérit Naruto. Et je tiens à passer le Nouvel An avec Hinata moi !

- Je crois qu'on aimerait tous être rentré pour le Nouvel An et le fêter chez nous, conclut Tenten avec un soupir.

Ino acquiesça, Sakura resta impassible.

- Avant de partir, laissez-moi regarder vos blessures, tous les deux, déclara Sakura en s'adressant à Tenten et Naruto

Ceci fait, les trois anbus remirent leur masque et avec Sakura, ils partirent en direction de Konoha.

15 jours qu'ils étaient partis pour cette mission qui avait pris plus de temps de prévu. Ils avaient passé Noël dans une auberge miteuse à surveiller les sbires du Kage, loin de leurs proches et de la magie de Noël. Pathétiques fêtes de fin d'année. Alors ils accélèrent leurs pas afin d'être rentrer pour le Nouvel An.

Tandis qu'ils bondissaient d'arbres en arbres, Naruto ne cessait d'observer Sakura qui était devant lui, avec un regard anxieux.

Voilà 5 mois qu'elle enchaînait sans relâche missions et travail à l'hôpital. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Comme Ino.

Mais plus que quiconque, il la comprenait. Pas comme Ino.

Lui aussi avait peur.

Mais, attendre et avoir confiance étaient les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient faire. Alors ils attendaient en gardant espoir, à défaut de pouvoir agir.

Tout comme Sakura, il était rentré en conflit avec Tsunade en apprenant la _nouvelle._ Mais ce fut dans une rage folle qu'il était entré en apprenant que lui et Sakura ne pouvaient pas participer à _cette_ _mission_. Refus catégorique.

Entre frustration et angoisse, Sakura s'était résignée à contre cœur. Cette overdose de travail lui occupait l'esprit…

…mais Naruto savait que son cœur ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Plus que jamais il aurait voulu être à ses cotés en ce 31 décembre…pour qu'elle ne fût pas seule…

_- Naruto…, il a décidé de m'accompagner au Temple pour le nouvel An…_

_Elle ne jubilait pas, comme elle aurait pu le faire quelques années auparavant. Elle se contenta de lui annoncer, doucement… calmement… une jeune femme épanouie. Ses yeux brillant de bonheur s'exprimaient bien davantage…_

_- Oh vraiment ? Je suis content pour toi Sakura-chan ! C'est ce que tu désirais n'est-ce pas ?_

_Sakura lui sourit, le visage serein_

_- Je n'ai rien dit…il a deviné… _

Le destin en avait decidé autrement… et Sakura aussi. Car arrivés aux portes de Konoha à la tombée de la nuit du 31 décembre, elle déclara :

- Je m'occupe du rapport. Donnez-moi les rouleaux. Allez-y !

Naruto comprit aussitôt. Elle allait…elle voulait être seule.

- Sakura, il peut attendre demain ce rapport, répliqua Ino

- C'est vrai, Tsunade-sama ne nous en voudra pas si…commença Tenten

- Non, ça ne peut pas attendre, coupa Sakura. Mais nous en faites pas pour ça, je m'en charge. Ne les faites pas attendre plus longtemps, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire en désignant deux silhouettes.

- Neji ! S'écria Tenten en enlevant son masque.

Neji et sa cousine attendaient patiemment le retour de leur moitié respective. Le soulagement se lisait sur leur visage.

Les deux Hyûga étaient déjà parés de leurs plus beaux kimonos pour fêter dignement le passage à la nouvelle année.

Sans attendre, Tenten se précipita vers Neji et lui sauta dans les bras. Son compagnon, toujours moins démonstratif, l'accueillit avec un sourire plein d'amour. Il fit un signe de main aux autres. Tenten courut jusqu'à ses coéquipiers, leur fit une bise, glissa un petit mot à Sakura

- Garde le sourire !

Puis rejoignit Neji. Tous deux disparurent main dans la main.

« Garde le sourire »

_- Sakura…_

_Elle était assise sur le perron, regardant le ciel rougissant d'un air mélancolique. Il lui déposa un lainage sur les épaules et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Elle resta silencieuse. _

_- Je préfère quand tu souris._

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il regardait toujours droit devant lui._

_- J'aimerai que ton sourire ne brille que pour moi. Tu réchauffes tout ce qu'il y a de plus froid et sombre en moi. Si ton sourire se fane, je m'éteins._

_Puis il tourna son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien._

_- Alors ne t'arrête jamais de sourire._

_Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses grands yeux verts exprimaient sa surprise. Elle posa sa main sur le sienne. Sans un mot. Elle ne put que lui offrir un sourire. Ce sourire qu'il aimait tant._

Alors Sakura sourit. Elle sourit à Tenten qui faisait des grands signes, elle sourit à Hinata qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Oui, elle devait continuer à sourire

Naruto, malgré le bonheur immense de retrouver son Hinata ne pouvait se décider à bouger. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Hinata s'approcha.

- Bon retour ! Souhaita t-elle gentiment avec un sourire chaleureux

- Je te le ramène entier ! lui fit Sakura en riant. Il a été très sage !

- J'espère bien.

Naruto passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

Hinata était habitué à des effusions de joies lorsqu'il rentrait de mission : il l'embrassait passionnément, la faisait tournoyer, monopolisait la conversation en racontant les moindres détails de sa mission.

Le Naruto dynamique et enjoué était aux abonnés absents ce soir. Fait extrêmement rare.

Mais Hinata n'en fut pas surprise et ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle comprenait. Pas besoin de mot pour ça. Un seul regard lui suffisait.

En voyant néanmoins qu'ils étaient assez mal en point elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer

- Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital !

- Inutile ! Coupa Naruto avec un sourire. Sakura-chan a fait le nécessaire, comme d'habitude !

- Tu dois être épuisée Sakura, s'inquiéta Hinata.

- Tu es ravissante dans ce Yukata Hinata ! fit Sakura en changeant de sujet. Naruto, tu devrais aller te décrasser et te changer pour être présentable et être digne de l'accompagner au Temple ! Dépêche-toi, ne l'as fait pas attendre…on a déjà 6 jours de retard…

Encore une fois, elle souriait.

- Mais Sakura-chan…

- S'il te plait Naruto. Ne gâche pas ta soirée…pour moi. Je te dis de t'en aller alors du vent !

- …

- Toi aussi Ino, ajouta Sakura en voyant son amie toujours à ses cotés qui avait croisé les bras d'un air buté. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je vous ai dit que je me chargeai de tout. Votre mission est terminée.

- Je t'en prie Sakura ! Prends le temps de penser un peu à toi !

- Ce rapport n'attendra pas et ces rouleaux doivent être mis en lieu sûr, s'obstina Sakura

- Quelqu'un peut s'en charger à ta place non ? Insista Ino

- En tant que chef de cette équipe, ma mission n'est pas terminée, c'est mon rôle… Ino ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être toute seule ! Surtout pas ce soir ! Kiba pourra bien se passait de moi pour une fois ! S'écria la blonde

- C'est hors de question ! Trancha Sakura en la fixant intensément. Ta soirée est prévue avec Kiba depuis longtemps et tu l'attendais avec impatience ! Tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler !

Puis elle s'adressa aussi à Naruto et Hinata :

- Vous devez passer le Nouvel An avec les gens que vous aimez ! C'est important !

Son ton était à la fois furieux et suppliant, son regard brillant. Elle ne démordrait pas.

- Alors fichez le camp !

Cette fois ci, elle avait élevé la voix.

C'en fut trop. Ino explosa :

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça Sakura ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu restes de marbre ? Pourquoi tu souris ? Pourquoi tu ne montres pas ta tristesse ou ta peur ! C'est humain ! Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ?

- Ca suffit Ino !

Ino sursauta. Naruto était intervenu, coupa froidement Ino, provoquant un lourd silence.

- C'est son choix et tu te dois de le respecter. C'est sa manière d'accepter la situation, alors accepte-le aussi comme je l'ai fait.

Sakura détourna les yeux. Ino les baissa. Hinata, elle, regardait Naruto. Il avait indéniablement mûri.

- Je sais…murmura Ino la tête toujours baissée. Mais elle a le droit d'être heureuse aussi. Je voulais juste qu'elle sache qu'elle peut compter sur moi.

- J'en suis certaine, dit doucement Sakura en posant une main sur le bras de son amie. Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- D'accord, j'ai compris…céda Ino en relevant la tête.

Les deux amies échangèrent un long regard puis Ino la serra dans ses bras.

- Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me préparer et me faire belle ! Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée. Akamaru n'est pas du genre patient !

En effet, Akamaru, le petit chien de Kiba devenu plus gros qu'un Saint Bernard (2) avait déboulé en aboyant gaiement et tirait sur la cape d'Ino en signe d'impatience.

- Ce n'est pas le chien de Kiba pour rien, rit Hinata en caressant l'animal. Kiba doit trépigner d'impatience, je l'ai vu hier, il ne tenait en plus en place !

- Alors je ferais bien de me dépêcher !

Après un soupir de résignation, Ino disparut au coin de la rue, Akamaru trottinant sur ses talons.

Naruto tendit le rouleau à Sakura et lui fit un long baiser sur la joue, sans un mot.

Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne l'empêcherait de passer cette soirée seule. L'imaginer se morfondre lui déchirait le cœur mais il n'insista pas.

Il savait pourquoi Sakura ne montrait pas ses sentiments et les gardait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, pourquoi elle n'en parlait pas…

… parce que les gens étaient tous pessimistes et rare étaient ceux qui avaient confiance et foi en _lui. _C'était pour se protéger

Il savait pourquoi elle faisait tout pour que les personnes de son entourage soient heureuses.

… parce qu'elle ne supportait pas que son propre bonheur éphémère, avorté et noirci contamine les gens importants pour elle. Cela allégeait sa peine. Kiba et Ino, Neji et Tenten, Hinata et lui lui procuraient ce qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir et savourer. Ce bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Il savait pourquoi elle souriait …

…parce que c'était sa force.

Il savait pourquoi elle ne pleurait pas…

…parce que c'était sa faiblesse. Les larmes étaient le miroir de son âme qu'elle refusait de laisser entrevoir… pour être forte.

…parce que c'était une promesse qu'elle avait gravée dans son cœur et qu'elle se jurait de tenir…_pour lui._

C'était sa manière d'accepter la situation.

Hinata serra Sakura dans ses bras :

- On passera te voir pour la nouvelle année demain.

- D'accord. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux. Amusez-vous bien !

- Je prierai pour toi Sakura, et je prierai pour lui, lui promit Naruto.

Sakura lui sourit. Elle agita la main jusqu'à ce que le couple disparaisse.

- Merci Naruto.

Elle regarda le ciel où apparaissaient les étoiles. Elle soupira et se dirigea sans attendre vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Ce fut Shizune, habillée sur son 31, qui l'accueillit. Sakura lui remit les rouleaux.

- Beau travail Sakura. Passe à l'hôpital avant de rentrer pour soigner tes blessures.

- Inutiles, elles sont superficielles. Je m'en chargerai moi-même.

- Comme tu veux, fit Shizune en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle observa le visage de sa condisciple abîmé par une coupure à l'arcade et quelques entailles, puis baissa son regard vers sa tenue déchiré par endroits et tâchée de sang.

En relevant la tête, Shizune croisa son regard, un regard interrogateur avec un très faible lueur d'espoir. Elle répondit à la question muette en hochant la tête négativement

- Je suis désolée, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles.

Sakura ne répondit rien, son regard se perdit dans le vague.

Pourquoi demander…

Puis, elle se reprit et s'adressa à la brune :

- J'aimerai faire mon rapport, je peux utiliser votre bureau Shizune-san ?

- Tsunade-Sama m'a chargée de te dire que ce n'était pas urgent, tu pourras le faire et le rendre demain.

- Je préfère m'en débarrasser le plus tôt possible si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Tu devrais rentrer de reposer Sakura, observa Shizune. Tu l'as mérité…

- …je le ferai une fois ce rapport rédigé, insista Sakura. Alors, je peux utiliser votre bureau, les locaux sont fermés ?

Après hésitation, Shizune hocha la tête.

- Tiens, voilà les clefs, finit-elle par consentir en lui tendant un trousseau. Tu n'auras qu'à laisser le rapport sur mon bureau, je le transmettrai.

- Merci Shizune-san. Passez une bonne soirée. Passez mon bonjour à Gemna-san, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Shizune rougit sur le champ. Sa relation avec le jounin n'était pas encore officielle ! Sakura étouffa un rire amusé devant son expression, ce qui rassura un peu Shizune de la voir sourire.

Sakura s'enferma dans le bureau et commença sa besogne.

3 heures plus tard, elle s'étira sur sa chaise. Rapport terminé ! Son geste lui arracha un léger gémissement de douleur. Son bras la faisait toujours souffrir. Elle observa l'entaille dans son bras qui n'avait pas entièrement disparu.

- On verra ça demain, quand j'aurai récupéré…se dit-elle.

Elle classa les papiers, éteignit la lampe et sortit

Dehors, l'air s'était considérablement refroidi. Au moins l'air frais l'empêchait d'avoir les idées noires…

Sur le chemin qui la menait chez elle, elle croisait des gens élégamment vêtus, des enfants s'amusant avec des feux de joies et des feux d'artifice, elle pouvait entendre les clameurs venant du Temple des gens qui fêtaient dignement le Nouvel An. Elle reconnut le voix amplifiée de sa sensei, qui prononçait publiquement ses vœux à la population de Konoha en temps que Hokage.

- Il ne doit pas être loin de minuit…songea Sakura.

Elle accéléra le pas et fit un détour pour éviter la foule…la foule insouciante et joyeuse. Elle désirait qu'ils soient heureux mais elle ne voulait pas voir tout ce bonheur transpirer d'eux.

Elle arriva enfin dans le quartier de son domicile :

- Chez moi…chez nous…

Comme d'habitude, ce quartier était désert, presque fantomatique bien qu'il était encore en très bon état… preuve d'un prestige perdu. Elle s'y sentait étrangement en sécurité malgré une histoire plutôt sordide. Se dire qu'elle était chez elle la fit frissonner. Elle habitait ici depuis 8 mois…dont trois mois de bonheur.

Mais un malaise s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle passa l'entrée de la demeure vide et sombre.

Elle s'adossa à la porte. La boule dans sa gorge grossissait, ses yeux la piquaient.

Elle se rendit précipitamment dans la salle de bain pour se changer les idées et surtout se nettoyer de toute cette sueur et de tout ce sang qui la souillait.

Elle s'assit et se déversa un saut sur la tête. Personne pour lui frotter le dos. Pas de jeux d'éclaboussures…pas de rire…juste elle et son corps à purifier.

Dans la chambre, la sensation de vide se fit plus oppressante que jamais. Elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait revêtu son Yukata pourpre et écru qu'elle aurait du mettre pour cette occasion…pour ce soir…

Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle entoura aussitôt sa taille de ses bras.

Retour brutal à la réalité. Elle avait rêvé…cette image, cette sensation lui était revenue en tête à ce moment précis…des bras puissants qui l'enserraient amoureusement. Mais ses mains à elle ne rencontrèrent que le tissu froid de son yukata. Cette drôle de sensation accentua davantage son mal être.

- Il n'est pas là…tu es seule…

Elle releva la manche et regarda son bras qui s'était remis à saigner un peu plus tôt. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le reflet de son visage. Son arcade présentait une vilaine coupure et commençait à bleuir. Sa joue gauche laissait apparaître quelques égratignures.

Elle les regarda longuement mais ne fit rien.

- Je n'ai plus le courage.

Elle enleva son bandeau frontal et le déposa sur la commode à coté de plusieurs cadres photos. Elle peignit ses cheveux qu'elle avait gardé courts.

Elle contempla longuement le lit à baldaquin où elle dormait… seule. Personne pour lui tenir chaud, personne pour jouer avec ses cheveux, personne pour la caresser. Ce lit était devenu trop grand pour elle. Mais les draps, les oreillers…tout faisait ressentir sa présence. Elle ferma les yeux, les plissa fortement comme pour chasser ses pensées et sortit de la pièce.

Le froid s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de la grande maison. Elle n'y était plus très souvent ces temps ci. Cinq mois que cette maison était sans vie, sombre, froide, silencieuse…où les rires ne raisonnaient plus, où les senteurs n'enivraient plus, où la lumière n'éclairait plus.

Sakura alluma un feu dans l'immense cheminée, s'installa dans le sofa et se recroquevilla, serrant un coussin contre elle. Elle regarda d'un air absent l'éventail bleu et rouge représenté au dessus de la cheminée, symbole qui ornait toute la propriété.

Un regard vers l'horloge : 00h30

- Bonne année Sakura…

Une odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Les yeux fermés, elle huma cette odeur qui lui était si familière. _Son_ odeur. Celle qui imprégnait chaque objet de cette maison, cette odeur qui lui rappelait douloureusement son absence.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu le lui enlever de nouveau alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver ?

Qu'ils venaient de se trouver. Tous les deux.

Sakura en aurait hurlé sa colère, sa frustration, sa tristesse, son impuissance.

Le bonheur lui était donc interdit ? A lui aussi ? Etaient-ils condamnés à rester seuls toute leur existence?

Ils venaient tous deux de trouver un sens à leur vie.

Environ un an après son retour, ils avaient entamé une relation…doucement…à son rythme. C'était nouveau pour lui et Sakura ne voulait pas le brusquer. Tout était à refaire dans son âme noire et déchirée, dans son cœur animé de haine et de vengeance.

Elle avait su l'apaiser. Elle l'avait accepté comme il était, avec son caractère, avec son passé. Elle était son équilibre.

Au fil du temps, c'était devenu sérieux. Puis, il y avait 8 mois, il lui fit une proposition à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas : venir vivre chez lui. Certes elle y venait souvent. Mais cette proposition avait quelque chose de solennel…si bien que à sa grande surprise à lui, elle ne lui avait pas donné de réponse immédiate comme il l'avait supposé. Sakura commença même à se poser des questions :

_- Pour rétablir mon clan ? Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Tu penses donc que je te propose de vivre avec moi simplement pour construire mon clan ? Que …que je t'utilise ?_

Il avait élevé la voix cette fois là. Son poing serré s'était abattu sur la table. Il semblait outré qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Il avait été déçu. Elle s'était sentie terriblement honteuse.

_- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du douter de toi…_

_- Tu entendras toujours des rumeurs sur moi et sur nous par ma faute. Tu ne dois pas écouter ce que les gens disent... C'est toi qui me dis qu'il faut toujours écouter son cœur non ? C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je veux toujours t'avoir près de moi Sakura. J'ai un besoin vital de toi…et cette maison aussi. Tu l'illumines et Dieu sait qu'elle a besoin d'être égayée… _

_Il déposa un simple baiser sur son front avant de la laisser :_

_- Je ne veux pas te brusquer…_

Elle avait été attendrie par sa petite mine déçue et touchée par sa sincérité.

Quelques jours plus tard et après mûres réflexions, elle emménageait.

Certes, il était toujours « lui », toujours mystérieux, ténébreux, parfois distant mais incontestablement, il avait fait de nombreux efforts et la vie en couple était devenue synonyme de véritable bonheur…pendant 4 mois…

Mais tout s'était effondré du jour au lendemain.

Attendre, elle n'avait fait qu'attendre. Toujours attendre. Une fois recompensée, on lui affligeait cette torture à nouveau.

Son angoisse reprenait le dessus lorsqu'elle était seule…comme dans ce moment précis.

Le perdrait-elle une deuxième fois ? Pour…toujours ?

Les yeux brillants et le cœur lourd, elle fixait les flammes danser dans l'antre. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, en se berçant doucement, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

_- Je t'accompagnerai au Temple._

_Allongée et accoudée sur le sofa, Sakura leva la tête de son livre et se redressa pour mieux le voir, les yeux interrogateurs._

_- Au Nouvel An, je viendrais avec toi…au Temple._

_Il avait réitéré ses propos en mettant ses mains de les poches mais en en la quittant pas des yeux._

_Perplexe et surprise, Sakura se mit sur ses genoux :_

_- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé…je comprends parfaitement que tu doives te rendre au Temple Nakano _(le temple du clan Uchiha)

_- Non, j'ai décidé de venir avec toi. Je ne suis pas prisonnier des traditions de mon clan._

_Sakura le regarda sans rien dire…elle ne savait pas quoi dire._

_- C'est important pour toi d'aller au Temple pour le Nouvel An, non ?_

_Elle hocha la tête_

_- Alors c'est important pour moi._

_Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux à se regarder. Il voulait partager quelque chose avec elle. Lui faire plaisir. Que ressentait-elle ? Oui…c'était de l'émotion…elle était ému de son attention envers elle._

_- Tu es… sûr ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en se mordant la lèvre_

_-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je change d'avis ? Fit-il en arquant le sourcil_

_- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria t-elle soudain._

_Elle lâcha son livre, sauta par-dessus le sofa et lui sauta dans le bras en l'embrassant dans son élan, manquant de le faire tomber_

_- Merci, lui glissa –telle au creux de l'oreille. Je t'aime._

Ce moment lui avait procuré une joie sans bornes. Pendant des années, elle était allée seule au Temple pour la Nouvelle année pour prier et faire ses vœux. Tous lui étaient consacrés. A lui

« Faites qu'il s'intéresse à moi », « faites qu'il arrête de dire que je suis lourde, c'est super chiant ! »… Ca, c'était dans la période où ils étaient genin et où elle lui courait après.

« Faites qu'il soit toujours vivant », « je vous en prie, faites qu'il revienne », voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre Orochimaru.

« Faites que son cœur guérisse et qu'il sorte des ténèbres, aidez-le, s'il vous plait », c'était l'année où il était revenu.

Cette année, ils auraient dû allaient prier ensemble…pour la première fois…et il n'était pas là…

Le crépitement soudain du feu la fit émerger.

Inconsciemment, elle se retrouva à marcher rapidement dans les rues désertes de Konoha, un châle resserré contre elle, les pans de son yukata virevoltant au grès de ses pas.

Elle ne prêta pas attention au froid cinglant qui lui fouettait le visage et mêlaient ses cheveux.

_- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Regarde-moi !_

_Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à lui parler ? Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Elle avait soudainement peur. Un pressentiment…_

_- Sakura… je dois repartir…_

_- Comment ça « repartir » ? Où ?_

_- Là bas._

_Son cœur manqua un battement. Les mots étaient lâchés. Ils s'abattirent sur elle comme un coup de massue. Non. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas…Non…NON !_

Il avait eu du mal à lui annoncer, son regard s'était fait fuyant.

« Là-bas ».

Il avait relevé la tête à ce moment et le regard qu'il lui adressa la bouleversa : douleur, peine, désolation… elle sut alors qu'il partait vraiment. Elle se sentait mal. Son cœur allait exploser.

Pourquoi lui avait-on ordonné de faire cette mission ? Elle ne la classait même pas au rang S tellement elle était suicidaire !

Il était revenu de chez Orochimaru il y avait de cela 2 ans et demi, très affaibli, encore plus profondément enfoncé dans les abîmes de son âme qu'il ne l'était à son départ. Il avait du subir une très difficile réintégration mais il n'avait jamais abandonné. Le soutien de Naruto et Sakura avaient étaient vital. Il avait fini par rejoindre le rang des Anbus, s'acquittant à merveille de ses missions.

Qu'en était-il de sa vengeance ? Enfouie au fond de lui mais pas oubliée…juste en sommeil.

Après presque deux ans, les Anciens prirent une décision qui bouleversa tout cet équilibre. Ils avaient décidé de mettre sa loyauté envers Konoha à l'épreuve. Une dernière, une ultime épreuve, une foutue épreuve.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

Sakura et Naruto avaient cru devenir fou en l'apprenant : on exigeait qu'il retournât auprès de celui qui lui avait oté trois ans de son existence et avait failli s'approprier sa vie. Qu'il retournât auprès d'Orochimaru et qu'il s'emparât d'un précieux rouleau concernant « l'immortalité ».

…. dans la gueule du loup d'où il avait réussi à s'enfuir… en enfer…D'où il n'était pas sorti indemne et gardait des séquelles…c'était…impensable…tellement cruel.

Qu'importe la manière dont il s'y prendrait : infiltrer l'organisation en clamant son repentir pour mieux agir ou mener une attaque de front, il devait ramener ce foutu rouleau.

Sakura savait pertinemment que cette mission était synonyme de mort : il ne pourrait s'emparer du rouleau sans combattre Orochimaru et le tuer. Ou bien c'est lui qui devrait mourir.

Mourir…ou replonger dans les ténèbres.

Le sceau lui faisait toujours mal et liait toujours au Sannin Légendaire. Les gens ne cessaient de répéter que son cœur n'était que haine et obscurité. Rien ne pouvait le sauver.

Une mission suicidaire d'où il n'y avait que peu d'espoir de le voir revenir…voilà où les Anciens l'avaient envoyé. Pourquoi ? Il y avait bien d'autres manières de prouver sa loyauté ! Voulaient-ils s'en débarrasser le jugeant comme une menace potentielle ?

Qu'il regagne les rangs d'Orochimaru ou qu'il meure, Sakura ne pouvait le supporter. Elle l'avait supplié de refuser. Mais c'était son devoir de shinobi et un ordre irrévocable du Conseil. Même Tsunade n'avait pu interférer.

Alors Sakura et Naruto avaient insisté pour l'accompagner. Refus catégorique du Conseil. Il devait agir seul. Kakashi et Raidou avaient été les seuls autorisés à l'escorter à la frontière d'Oto no Kuni. Uniquement

_- C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne serai pas tranquille si tu es à mes cotés Sakura._

_- Tu as besoin de moi ! Avait répliqué hargneusement Naruto_

_- C'est mon fardeau. Tu n'as pas à le partager_.

Voilà ce qu'il leur avait dit pour le faire entendre raison.

Cela faisait presque 4 mois qu'il était parti, esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant au moment où il allait franchir les Portes de Konoha. Elle avait retenu ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait une image désolante d'elle. Elle devait se montrer forte.

_- Je reviendrai, promit-il_

_- Je te fais confiance. Je t'attendrai_

_- Tu nous as fait une promesse ! T'as intérêt à revenir baka! Sinon je viens te chercher ! Lui cria Naruto._

Depuis ces 4 mois, aucune nouvelles.

Sakura gardait espoir et confiance mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de s'emparer d'elle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle gravit précipitamment les marches et arriva finalement au Temple.

Sous une impulsion soudaine, elle voulut s'y rendre bien qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas y mettre les pieds sans lui.

Elle était seule au milieu de la nuit, frissonnante, devant l'autel.

Elle resta immobile un moment. Elle était frustrée de sa propre impuissance. On lui répétait inlassablement d'attendre et d'être patiente. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Non.

Elle pouvait aussi prier. De tout son cœur.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le ciel l'avait entendu. Elle y plaçait son dernier espoir.

Sakura se saisit d'un bâton d'encens, se purifia comme l'exigeait la tradition, frappa deux fois des mains et les joignit, ne se préoccupant pas du froid et des quelques flacons de neige qui commençaient à tomber, ni des mèches qui lui barraient le visage. Elle se tint droite, ferma les yeux.

Et elle pria, de tout son cœur.

- Je vous en prie, sauvez-le.

Elle serra davantage ses mains jointes.

- Faites qu'il soit toujours en vie, il a le droit de vivre heureux lui aussi ! Pourquoi s'acharner sur lui, il a assez souffert…J'en ai assez, vous n'avez pas le droit de détruire ce qu'on a construit ! Laissez-le revenir !

Elle plissa fortement les yeux, crispant des doigts sur sa poitrine. _Retiens tes larmes. Ne pleure pas Sakura…_

- Ne me l'enlevez pas… J'ai besoin de lui !

- Sakura…

« Non. Tu rêves. Tu entends des voix, tu imagines des choses Sakura »

Elle garda ses yeux obstinément fermés, s'empêchant de pleurer.

- Sakura…

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le regard brillant de larmes. Pas une seule n'avait encore perlée. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son être.

Elle se retourna doucement, craignant à un mauvais tour de son esprit tourmenté.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri

- Sakura, je suis rentré.

- Sa…Sasuke…

Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de chevroter

Il se tenait là, debout à quelques mètres d'elle, haletant, dans un piteux état mais lui offrant un faible sourire.

- C'est vraiment … toi ? Murmura t-elle

- Je suis là. Ta prière a été entendue.

Alors il était là et avait entendu. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait prié à voix haute.

« Merci mon Dieu »

Elle ne résista pas.

Elle succomba.

Sasuke la vit s'affaisser d'un seul coup sur les genoux, un poing sur le sol, une main sur son visage, des larmes trop longtemps contenues jaillissant au coin de ses yeux.

Il se précipita comme il put à ses cotés, se mettant à genoux devant elle.

Sakura évacua toute son angoisse accumulée ces derniers mois. Sentant sa présence, elle leva son visage baigné de larmes et approcha doucement sa main du visage du jeune homme.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue, il s'en empara et la baisa.

- J'avais une promesse à tenir, lui murmura t-il. Mais je suis désolé, je suis en retard, minuit est passé.

- Idiot, sanglota t-elle.

Sa main toujours sur la sienne, il la déposa sur sa joue froide et blessée.

Elle pouvait le sentir. Sa peau, plus pâle que jamais, son visage éraflé…mais c'était lui.

Sakura se jeta soudain à son cou et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Son geste arracha une légère grimace à Sasuke qui resserra son étreinte. Il se sentait revivre à son contact.

- Pardon…articula t-elle entre deux hoquets, je ne l'ai pas tenue…ma…ma promesse !

- Tu viens juste de la rompre Sakura…

Elle se détacha un peu de lui et l'interrogea de ses grands humides

- Je sais que tu l'as tenue pendant ces cinq mois.

- Co…comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Je te fais confiance.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il voyait son visage, un sourire s'y dessina.

Rien ne pouvait interrompre leurs retrouvailles. La neige, le sol humide, les vêtements trempés. Rien.

Il essuya délicatement son visage en balayant les larmes. Il eut ainsi la désagréable surprise de découvrir son visage meurtri

- Sakura, ton visage ! Tu ne t'es pas soignée ?

- Je n'avais plus la force. Mais j'ai assez récupéré pour pouvoir te soigner, toi.

Elle avait pu constater qu'il était faible, tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes, sa tenue couverte de sang et terre, la voix rauque et haletante.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, savourant chaque moment.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais…mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse…

- Tout est fini maintenant, la rassura t-il en la berçant doucement. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée, Sakura…

- Ne me laisse plus comme ça Sasuke, plus jamais.

- Plus jamais.

Il dégagea ses mèches roses qui lui collaient au visage.

- On rentre…chez nous ?

Sakura lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Elle le soutint pour se lever et ainsi jusqu'au domaine Uchiha.

La jeune femme le conduisit dans la chambre.

- Enlève ta veste et ton t-shirt. Je vais t'examiner.

Il obéit. Ces simples gestes semblaient le faire souffrir. Son corps présentait de multiples contusions, et blessures. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

Le regard de Sakura frappé de stupeur resta fixé sur ses meurtrissures, incapable de se détacher de cette vision déstabilisante. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Qu'avait-il encore enduré ? A quel point avait-il souffert ?

- Mon Dieu…Sasuke…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était aussi douloureux physiquement que mentalement.

Sakura ne posa aucune question et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avait récupéré une bonne dose de chakra qui lui permit de guérir des principales blessures corporelles. Elle lui rendit un visage parfait sans égratignures mais il était toujours aussi pâle et elle n'avait pu faire disparaître les cernes sous ses yeux. Des yeux qui s'emplirent soudain d'inquiétude.

- Sakura…ta manche…

Sakura se détacha et regarda sa manche de kimono tâchée de sang. Il lui releva l'ample morceau d'étoffe et put voir l'entaille dans son bras.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'est simplement réouverte. Je vais bander mon bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser tout ton chakra pour …

- Chut…fit-elle doucement en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres en appliquant ses dernières ressources de chakra sur le bras du jeune homme. Je peux sentir que tu es vivant, que tu es bien là…Et puis, tes blessures sont bien plus importantes que les miennes…

- Merci.

- Mais pour tes côtes cassées et ton épaule, je t'emmènerai à l'hôpital demain, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu en as déjà fait assez.

- Attends, laisse-moi t'aider !

Elle lui offrit son épaule pour le soutenir. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle le déshabilla et entreprit de le laver. A bout de force, le jeune homme, assis sur le tabouret de bois, se laissa faire. Elle le lava soigneusement comme pour le purifier de tout ce qu'il avait du subir, comme pour l'éloigner de son cauchemar et lui faire tout oublier.

Elle le rinça et s'apprêta à l'entourer d'un drap de bain quand elle sentit deux bras lui entourer sa taille et une tête se poser sur son ventre. Elle pouvait sentir les doigts de Sasuke s'agripper à son yukata.

Il avait un grand besoin d'être rassuré, de la sentir _elle._

Elle lui caressa ses cheveux ébouriffés et humides qui trempaient son Yukata et baissa son visage pour déposer un long baiser sur son crâne.

Il revêtit un kimono noir à l'effigie des Uchiha et déposa son bandeau frontal à coté de celui de Sakura, sur la commode. Elle se changea en mettant un simple kimono de nuit noir et blanc

Il grelottait.

- Viens dans le salon, la pièce est chauffée, je vais rallumer le feu.

Le feu n'était pas totalement éteint. Elle entreprit de raviver les flammes.

Puis la jeune femme s'installa sur le sofa. Sasuke s'y allongea, reposant sa tête sur ses genoux, contemplant le feu

- Kakashi m'a dit que tu avais enchaîné les missions et le travail à l'hôpital, lui dit-il en regardant le feu danser

- Tu as vu Kakashi ?

- Je lui ai envoyé un message pour qu'il vienne me chercher à la frontière.

Sakura se redressa :

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Parce que même à ce moment, je n'étais pas sûr de m'en sortir et je ne voulais pas de donner de faux espoirs.

- Tu es là, c'est le principal.

Sasuke passait doucement son doigt sur le bandage du bras de Sakura, devinant l'entaille qu'elle dissimulait

- Ta blessure, c'est pendant ta mission en tant que chef d'équipe que tu te l'ais faite?

Décidément, Kakashi avait été bavard sur le chemin du retour.

- Oui. Un coup de katana… Sasuke ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce qu'_il_ est …est-ce qu'_il_ est mort ? demanda t-elle doucement

Sasuke détourna les yeux du feu et tourna sa tête sur les genoux, vers Sakura. Il tendit la main pour lui effleurer la joue

- Il ne se mettra plus entre nous.

Alors Orochimaru était mort. Sakura ne voulait pas savoir comment, du moins pour le moment. Il ne lui prendra plus Sasuke et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

La main de Sasuke continua son chemin : de la joue, elle se glissa vers la nuque. Il baissa légèrement la tête de Sakura et se mit sur son coude pour relever un peu son visage afin d'aller à la rencontre du sien.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

- Merci Sakura. Merci de me faire confiance et de m'avoir attendu, glissa t-il dans un souffle.

- J'aurai attendu tout le temps qu'il faudra… Mon cœur est parti avec toi, il a recommencé à battre à ton retour. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Sasuke Uchiha.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour sceller à nouveau d'un long baiser, qui s'intensifia, libérant 5 mois d'attente et d'angoisse, 5 mois de d'amour et de désir inassouvis.

Ce besoin vital de l'autre que ce contact symbolisait avec force. Un besoin vital de se rassurer.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Sasuke se blottit contre elle, recherchant de la chaleur, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, les ramenant contre lui. Il se délecta de sentir sous sa tête, le corps de la jeune femme se soulevait doucement à chaque respiration. Il se sentait vivant.

- Je t'aime Sakura.

Epuisé, il s'endormit

C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il s'était déclaré voilà presque un an et demi, qu'il prenait l'initiative de lui susurrer ces trois mots d'amour.

Sakura remonta un plaid sur lui, le jeune homme lui servant de couverture. Elle s'enfonça davantage dans le sofa, savourant le souffle régulier de Sasuke effleurer ses doigts et le visage fatigué mais serein qu'il lui offrait. Elle se sentait revivre.

…

- Naruto, ça ne se fait pas d'entrer comme ça chez les gens ! S'offusqua Hinata en regardant le blond entrer sans gêne dans la maison.

- Hinata, Sasuke ne fermait plus sa maison à clef puisque le quartier est désert. Personne ne vient ici. Sakura a pris la même habitude.

- On pourrait frapper au moins…

- Pas besoin, elle n'entendra pas.

Hinata dut se résoudre à suivre Naruto dans la maison de l'Uchiha.

- Sakura-chan ? Youhou, Sakuraaaa-chan !

Pas de réponse.

- D'habitude elle est levée à cette heure ci, c'est biz…

- Chut !

Hinata venait de lui mettre une main devant la bouche. Elle lui montra discrètement le salon où l'on pouvait voir des mèches roses dépasser du sofa.

- Elle était épuisée, c'est normal…commença Hinata en chuchotant

- Aaah ! Hinata, regarde ! S'écria Naruto en montrant frénétiquement du doigt le sofa

- Chuuuuuuut !

Après avoir fait les gros yeux, Hinata se pencha par-dessus le sofa et eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Ca alors !

En contournant le sofa, ils découvrirent Sasuke blottit contre Sakura qui l'enlaçait, les joues rougies par la chaleur du feu maintenant éteint, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés. Ils dormaient profondément et paisiblement.

- Alors, il est renté… je le savais ! Se réjouit Naruto en frappant du poing

- Ils devaient vraiment être épuisés et avoir le sommeil lourd pour ne pas t'entendre brailler…railla gentiment Hinata.

- Je suis content pour eux. Sakura-chan va pouvoir sourire sans forcer maintenant.

- C'est le meilleur vœu qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter pour la nouvelle année, murmura Hinata, attendrie.

Naruto ne bougeait pas et continuait de les regarder, un sourie flottant sur ses lèvres. Hinata l'observa un moment : pour lui aussi, c'était un poids en moins de voir que Sasuke était rentré. Son départ l'avait profondément affecté, l'inquiétude le rongeait tout comme le sentiment d'impuissance. Sans parler du tracas que lui causait Sakura. Hinata allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son Naruto.

- Naruto, on va peut être y aller… Naruto ! Laissons-les tranquilles, arrête de les observer de cette manière !

- Oui…Oui ! On y va !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_1 an plus tard, le 31 décembre…_

Sakura, vêtue de son plus beau kimono, finissait d'inscrire son vœu sur le papier, un sourire épanoui éclairant son visage et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle tentait de l'accrocher à une branche assez haute. Une main salvatrice lui vint en aide en l'empêchant de tomber et fixa le papier.

Sans se retourner, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres :

- Tu es en retard, dit-elle.

- Non, pile à l'heure, répliqua une voix grave.

Sakura fut retournée et se retrouva dans les bras d'un beau brun vêtu d'un Kimono noir et blanc marqué d'un éventail dans le dos.

- Il est tout juste minuit, ajouta t-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec une lueur de fierté et d'amusement. Bonne année Sakura.

Sakura entoura son cou de ses bras.

- Bonne année Sasuke.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, pour leur premier nouvel an ensemble, sous les aboiements d'Akamaru qui gambadait. Un peu plus loin, Ino au bras de Kiba fit de grands signes à son amie

- Bonne année les amoureux !

- Toi aussi Ino ! Souhaita Sakura

- Oh, moi, l'année commence très bien ! Lui lança la jeune femme en lui brandissant de loin sa main où étincelait un petit objet…à l'annulaire ?

- Une bague de fiançailles ? S'exclama Sakura en écarquillant les yeux.

Ino hocha vivement la tête, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis s'éloigna avec Kiba

- Ca alors ! Fit Sakura en se tournant vers Sasuke. Kiba a fait sa demande ?

- Tant mieux pour eux. Dis moi, qu'as-tu inscrit sur ton papier ?

- Tiens, c'est Neji et Tenten là-bas ! S'exclama de nouveau Sakura. Tenten est vraiment belle en kimono…

- Oui, très jolie. Alors, sur ce papier, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'inscrit ?

- Naruto en Kimono ? C'est une première ! Se mit à rire Sakura en détournant une fois de plus la tête (et la conversation) et en faisant de grands signes à son meilleur ami. Il y a Shizune-san et Gemna-san, il faudrait aller les saluer et…

- Sakura !

Sakura se retourna à regret, voyant que son poignet était fermement maintenu, l'empêchant de s'éclipser.

- Sasuke, tu es bien curieux, fit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Un vœu doit rester secret…

- Je sais, mais tu semblais plus que pressée de l'écrire et d'aller l'accrocher…rétorqua t-il.

- …

Elle resta silencieuse et un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

- Il a l'air de te tenir à cœur, ce vœu…

Son regard lointain reprit toute sa vivacité et se posa sur son compagnon qui attendait patiemment une réponse :

- Tous mes vœux me tiennent à cœur…mais celui là, particulièrement, oui…

Elle s'amusait à le taquiner et à le faire languir.

- Et toi, Sasuke, tu as fait tes vœux ?

- Pas besoin.

- Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes cette tradition ? Fit Sakura avec une moue

- Simplement que je n'ai pas besoin de faire de vœu, le mien est réalisé chaque jour.

Il la regarda intensément de ses yeux sombres et Sakura se sentit rougir.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire le tien ?

Sakura se détourna et regarda son bout de papier agité par la brise.

- J'ai souhaité que tu ne me quittes jamais, j'ai souhaité que Naruto ait enfin le courage de faire sa demande à Hinata et que Lee se trouve une fiancée…

Sasuke l'observa de dos en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce sont ça, tes vœux qui te tiennent particulièrement à cœur ?

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit. Après une pause elle poursuivit :

- J'ai fait le vœu que ton héritier soit aussi fort que son papa.

- Que…quoi ?

Elle se tourna alors vers lui

- Je veux que l'héritier du clan Uchiha ait ta force, c'est logique non ? Ajouta t-elle avec un air innocent. S'il peut hérité de ces gênes, c'est bien ! Mais avec mon caractère, ça serait l'idéal tu ne crois pas ?

Sasuke se figea comme une statue, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Sakura s'approcha et lui prit la main, redevant sérieuse.

- Tsunade me l'a confirmé ce matin mais je voulais attendre ce soir pour te l'annoncer. Je suis enceinte de 5 semaines.

- Un enfant…

Ses grands yeux sombres cherchaient une confirmation dans ses iris amandes. Sakura hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire radieux.

- Ton enfant, Sasuke.

Elle tenait toujours la main de Sauske dans la sienne. Elle sentait la pression s'accentuer au creux de sa paume. Il commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

Mais son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle tenta de déchiffrer l'expression figée sur son visage.

Une seule et unique larme coulait sur sa joue.

Sakura en fut totalement bouleversée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait verser une larme.

- Sasuke ?

Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, où se perdit la larme.

Le cœur de Sakura battait à tout rompre. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cette nouvelle lui ferait cet effet. Elle pensait les Uchiha assez forts et fiers pour ne pas aller à ce genre d'émotions. C'était une toute nouvelle sensation. Une face cachée de Sasuke qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné et qu'elle fut ravie de découvrir.

Si les gens le voyaient en ce moment même, ils verraient qu'il avait tout d'un être humain avec un cœur, où la haine et les ténèbres s'atténuaient petit à petit. Cela aurait goût d'une revanche sur la vie

Il releva doucement la tête, baisa le front de Sakura et posa son front contre le sien. Sakura essuya le sillon de la larme avec sa grande manche de kimono.

- Ca va ?

- Comment fais-tu pour me combler autant Sakura...

- Parce que tu es là.

- Je ne le mérite pas…

- Idiot ! Je préfère quand tu es muet, Sasuke, reprocha t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

Sasuke porta doucement sa main vers le ventre de la jeune femme…

Et il lui sourit comme jamais il ne lui avait souri auparavant.

Il se détacha d'elle un instant, trouva un morceau de papier, inscrivit quelque chose dessus et alla le fixer à l'arbre.

- Tu fais un vœu maintenant ? S'amusa t-elle

- Oui…mais c'est secret. Sinon, il ne se réalise pas.

- Sasuke !

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Elle était rayonnante. Elle ne rayonnait que pour lui.

Sakura était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé dans sa sombre existence et il ferait tout pour que rien n'entache son bonheur

Sur le papier, on pouvait lire : _Faites que ce soit une fille._

Quitte a enterré son clan et son passé pour de bon.

**Fin**

* * *

****

1 : Comme lors de son combat contre Sasori dans la Next Gen, pour ceux qui lisent les scans-trads.

2 : je le préférais quand il était petit Akamaru, il était trop mimi avec son aboiement aigu ! Dans la Next Gen, pour montrer à quel point il a grossi, Kiba monte sur son dos !

Il est assez long j'avoue mais je n'avais pas envie de le couper. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop guimauve mais ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire une One-Shot SasuSaku. C'est chose faite !

Si c'est pas mignon un Sasuke qui, par amour, est prêt à avoir une fille plutôt qu'un héritier du sharigan, pour que l'histoire de son clan ne se répète pas ! C'est sûr, avec une fille, moins de souci !lol

Bref, faut pas rêver quoi…lol

Et j'ai fait exprès de ne citer Sasuke que vers la fin...pas de suspens mais je préférais.

J'ai une fic en préparation sur Naruto et j'espère bientôt pouvoir la mettre en ligne. Mais plus je lis les scans trads, plus je modifie mon histoire ! Galèèèère comme dirait un certain shinobi !

Laissez moi une chtite review, ça fait toujours plaisir

Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
